


invitation

by moguz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Confession, Cravity - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Party, i dont know where i got this idea from, indirect love confession (?), minimo, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguz/pseuds/moguz
Summary: jungmo goes to a party with his friends, but he doesn't expect to see his former mortal enemy-turned into crush kang minhee
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	invitation

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY So umm this is my first work on ao3, idk what else to say so i hope u enjoy it yeahhh + lowercase intended !!

he was doomed.  
“jungmo!!” says seongmin, a performing arts major from the same college. they hadnt seen eachother in a long while so they had a quick hug and then dipped, the other guests who knew both of them were surprised hence they hadn't seen the two interact outside their college before. jungmo heard someone enter as soon as him and seongmin parted, he didn't think it was that big though. to his surprise it was his "mortal enemy" and crush, kang minhee.

jungmo says that before he liked minhee the world was peaceful. once he started liking minhee, it was like all the pages in the book were replaced by some amazon ripoff and if he were being honest, it couldn't surprise him less. jungmo swore to himself that he didn't actually like minhee; the person who always called him names everywhere he went, he obviously responded with the same and it has been haunting him regarding his sudden feelings for minhee. the first person jungmo told about this is was wonjin, his ex but they remained good friends, wonjin was shocked and he let out a small sigh telling jungmo that he'll always support him and whoever his friend likes, whoever he dates, even whoever he marries ; even though, jungmo noticed that he didn't seem sincere, even though he was.

[ back in the party ]  
woobin decided that the guests should play musical chairs, most agreed; jungmo not sitting that well with the idea, saying that they should play jenga instead. woobin ignored his comment and continued with the game, first playing hey ya by outkast making everyone move around the chairs with a smile. woobin stops the music, leaving photography major song hyeongjun without a chair (rip). for the next round they played crazy in love by beyoncé, and ou could tell allen ma LOVES that song because he was the first one to get a chair, leaving jungmo without one.

he's pretty disappointed if he's being honest, but doesn't really mind it since minhee lost after him and they sat at the same table after the game finished. woobin offers drinks to the guests and everyone accepts but seongmin since he isn't legal yet, but wished the guests and the host a good drink! once finishing the drinks, jungmo was exhausted, and drunk. he just wanted to go home and sleep but something prevented that; kang minhee being in the same room as him.

they stared at each other for a while (that would be 32 seconds) before jungmo breaks the silence. "i have something to tell you. actually, 2 things" minhee nods, signaling him to continue what he was saying. "first of all, can i have your number?" minhee wondered why he hasn't gave jungmo his number yet, thinking he already did. "well okay.. it's ***-***-****" jungmo shows a slight smile and writes down the number on a piece of paper and minhee asks him one thing; "what's the other thing you wanted to say though?"

jungmo gulps and continues, "oh yeah.." (remember, he's drunk so he has no idea what he's saying or doing) "about that,, i uh.. like you" minhee gasps but its a silent gasp, not believing what jungmo is saying. "do you like like me??" jungmo nodding, hinting that he means yes. minhee still doesn't believe him so he asks woobin if he can take jungmo home, woobin says that he doesn't mind so minhee exits the door, holding confused jungmo's hand.

once they arrived home, jungmo went straight to bed. after jungmo fell asleep, minhee just played a few games on his computer until he got sleepy and turned off his computer to be able to sleep peacefully. jungmo woke up before him, wondering where he were and how he ended up there. he saw minhee preparing their breakfast and quickly ran over to where he was and asked where he is, minhee telling him the whole story and him having a mental breakdown. minhee speaks up about what he said at the party though and asked him if he really meant what he said. jungmo just stays silent for a whole minute and looks up to minhee, nodding his head. minhee gives him a soft smile and jungmo, not knowing what that meant, panicked. before he could run away, minhee pulled him back to where he was and joined their heads together. jungmo kept panicking and looked around until he finally landed into minhee's eyes, minhee leaning in and kissing his CHEEK; jungmo, being disappointed and clearly showing it, leans back in and kisses minhee on the LIPS, minhee not pulling away until he's out of air, looking at jungmo again, both smiling. jungmo smiles brightly and responds to the sudden actions; "im guessing that is a 'i like you too'?" minhee nods and hugs him, never thinking THE koo jungmo would like him back. 

when they went back to their school the next monday, everyone stared since they were holding hands, talking like crazy, not calling each other mean names in the hallway; instead, calling each other petnames like baby or boo. "and what do you think happened between them?" asks taeyoung, serim, not knowing what to answer him with, just nods sidways and looks again at the peculiar couple flirting in the hallway. minhee takes jungmo back to the middle of the room and conjoints their hands to raise them: "me and jungmo are dating" he says, everyone looking at them weirdly but wonjin is cheering silently in the back. when they finish all their class periods, they get congrats from students and even teachers! they both were glad that the people they talked to on a daily basis accepted their relationship

who would've thought though, enemies becoming to lovers out of nowhere? isn't that weird?

[ part 2 soon maybe ]

**Author's Note:**

> that was it!! tbh it was hard to write this because my brother and his friend were running around the house but i hope you liked it <3 sorry if this was a bit messy Lol.. i might make a part 2 (?)


End file.
